Alone
by Alice. Da. Cullen
Summary: Summary: un día normal despiertas, tu vida, da un giro de 180 , tus metas se terminan, todo cambia, todo por el dinero, se resume a quedarte simplemente sola.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

Summary: un día normal despiertas, tu vida, da un giro de 360°, tus metas se terminan, todo cambia, todo por el dinero, se resume a quedarte simplemente sola.

 **Bella pov**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vivo con mi padre, un hombre solitario, con una adicción a las apuestas, las cuales normalmente no dan buenos resultados, mi madre, Renne murió cuando tenía solo 5 años de edad en una accidente automovilístico, aunque no la recuerdo mucho, en sus fotografías noto lo hermosa que era. Sobre mis abuelos no recuerdo mucho, los padres de Charlie, mi padre, lo abandonaron cuando decidió casarse con mi madre, en cambio los padres de Renne perdieron contacto con nosotros después del accidente.

\- ¡Isabella¡ - era la voz de mi padre. – Tenemos que salir, date prisa- me quite las cobijas y me levante de la cama me acerque a la puerta la abrí de un tirón y grite – dame 10 minutos – mi padre se acercó a las escaleras, me miro y dijo – está bien – cerré la puerta, me acerque a mi closet y tome la ropa adecuada para ponerme en un día común, opte por una blusa azul claro, unos jeans y mis converse, alacié mi cabello lo más rápido que pude y salí a encontrarme con mi padre.

-Lista - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una sonrisa animada, mi padre se encontraba recostado en un sillón viejo y descolorido – bueno, vámonos –dijo acercándose a la puerta mientras la habría para que yo saliera.

Nos subimos al coche y tomamos camino al centro comercial ya que anoche mi padre me comento que tenía un dinero extra con el cual deseaba hacer algunas compras, nuestra casa se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad, así que tendríamos un largo transcurso hacia el centro comercial, me sentí algo somnolienta, pero algo capto mi atención, nos habíamos desviado del camino hacia un lugar que no tenía identificado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte algo confundida por el cambio de ruta. –Necesito terminar algunos pendientes-, fue su única contestación, algo no estaba bien, normalmente mi padre no era tan frio, lo observe por unos minutos, su cara parecía serena pero con algo de nerviosismo. Minutos más tarde estaciono el choche en una casa desolada, era grande pero con una fachada descuidada, tenía la pintura desgastada, el jardín tenía un árbol a la derecha el cual ya era más un tronco seco, el pasto con un color amarillento por su falta de agua, no se encontraba gente a los alrededores y mis nervios comenzaban a tomar efectos en mis manos, provocando que sudaran.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunte algo nerviosa. –Acompáñame adentro, tengo que ver a alguien, tranquila no tardare -¿Qué hacia mi padre en un lugar como estos?, no quería entrar, esto no tenía una buena finta, pero tampoco quería estar afuera.

– Claro - dije un poco desaminada por su expresión, al entrar note que la casa tenía una sala con sillones viejos cubiertos con bolsas de plástico llenas de polvo, era como si nadie habitara aquí, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor y la cocina, ambos con restos de comida vieja, la cual tenía un mal olor, a la derecha de la sala, había una puerta, y a su lado unas escaleras de madera descuidada llenas de polvo y con algunos escalones desgastados.

– Hija perdón – dijo mi padre con los ojos húmedos, extendió los brazos e intento abrazarme – padre, ¿Por qué lloras? no llores, no lo hagas – intente darle ánimos correspondiendo el abrazo – lo siento hija pero no lo podre evitar – dijo llorando y soltándome, alejándose cada vez mas de mi – ¿Porque padre?, ¿Por qué no lo puedes evitar? – Dije con mi cabeza muy llena de dudas y sin dejarla de mirarlo esperando respuestas.

– Es que hija yo sé que no debí de hacer esto pero fue porque perdí un juego y no sé cómo pagarlo – me dijo mi padre ya hundido en la lagrimas sin acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Por qué? – lo dije ya gritando, un ruido capto mi atención, la puerta donde entramos se abrió y entro una persona, era un hombre, con un traje negro y elegante, de piel blanca y ojos azules, era atractivo, más en su cara no mostraba emociones, ¿Qué hacia un hombre como el en un lugar como este? – Padre ¿qué significa esto? –dije ya entrando en pánico.

–Lo siento hija, espero algún día puedas perdonarme- mi padre se acercó y me dio un abrazo era tierno y dulce – lo siento Isabella–fueron sus últimas palabras, dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar.

\- ¡padre¡ ¡padre¡ regresa ¡por favor¡ ¡padre¡ - grite desesperada pero no me hiso caso el hombre de traje se me acerco y me tomo de la muñeca con bastante fuerza que me hiso gritar - ¡hay! – Dije intentado zafarme de su agarre - no grites si yo no te lo ordeno – me dijo, mirándome, note que sus pupilas se dilataron ante su profunda mirada.

– ¿Qué me hará? – Dije desesperada, mi mente estaba tan confundida que me era difícil expresar más palabras.

– No hables – dijo amenazándome, – ¡cállate!, si no quieres morir aunque no me conviene porque ahora me perteneces, tu padre, ese canalla, aposto a su propia hija por dinero – dijo mientras hacia una mueca y pasaba su mano por mi rostro, al sentir su rose me estremecí, su mano era fría - ¡que¡– dije alertada e intentando soltarme de él – si y gane, eres mía y si no te comportas, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte –me tomo de ambos brazos y me empujó hacia adelante.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva? – dije, alertándome y planteando mi ruta de escape de aquel lugar – a tu nuevo hogar – me dijo con sonrisa en su cara, humedeciendo con su lengua sus labios – A tu nuevo hogar– me asuste y comencé a sentir como todo me daba vueltas.

–Eres mía, tan joven y hermosa – me jalo aún más, estaba perdida, no tendría escapatoria, mis fuerzas se estaban agotando, me sentía débil, haber perdido a mi madre y ahora mi padre y solo por dinero, llegamos a un cuarto abrió la puerta y me dijo – este será tu cuarto junto con la otra y no saldrás de aquí si yo no te lo ordeno –me amenazo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–Está bien – fue lo único que mi garganta me permitió contestar, me aventó dentro del cuarto y encendió la luz, no te que había otra joven dentro, me acerque a ella pero se alejó. El cuarto era pequeño, en él se encontraban dos camas desgastadas, un mueble de madera la cual comenzaba a quebrarse por lo vieja una puerta y una pequeña ventana. El hombre azoto la puerta y note que se había retirado.

-Tranquila no te are nada – dije hablando tiernamente y acercándome hacia ella – ¡No!– me dijo frunciendo el ceño y alejándose más a de mí. Ella era delgada, de cabello negro y largo, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta, al notar sus prendas, me estremecí, eran desgastadas, unos pantalones más grandes que su talla, tenía una blusa sucia y sus zapatos eran unos tenis entre los cuales comenzaban a notarse sus dedos.

– Tranquila, no sé qué hago aquí, mi padre ha perdido una apuesta y yo era el premio, estoy tan frustrada como tú, me siento mareada, creo que voy a vomitar, no sé quién eres, pero creo que sería bueno si nos conocemos– le estire la mano para saludarla, me extendió su mano. –Alice Cullen, es mi nombre, y ¿el tuyo?- su voz era delicada y ladina, aunque con un tono de tristeza en ella. –Isabella Swan- conteste.

Me acerque a una de las camas tome asiento y espere a que ella me dijera algo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no decía nada, solo me miraba, se puso de pie y note que se tambaleo, corrí hacia ella, la sostuve y pregunte.

-¿Que tienes? – Dije rápidamente cuando la vi, su rostro era pálido – pues veras estoy un poco débil ya que no me da mucho de comer – ¡William! Ese era su nombre pensé -¿Por qué?- pregunte pero ella no contesto, así que opte que sería mejor saber un poco más sobre el tal William –A qué se dedica William, Alice- Dirigió su mirada a mí, era triste y sus ojos parecían llorosos, era obvio que le dolía mencionarlo.

-El apuesta para ganar mujeres, siempre las conserva un día y luego las lleva a venderlas e inclusive a algunas las utiliza para bailar en clubs nocturnos o las obliga a prostituirse – Mi cara se congelo, o padre donde me habías dejado, estaba tan furiosa con él, como fue capaz de dejar a su hija en manos de un hombre como este.

-¿qué prostituirse? enserio – si – dijo frunciendo el ceño – y que va a hacer con nosotras – dije con una cara de susto – pues no lo sé normalmente a mí me utiliza para limpiar sus desastres de juego y todo lo que deja, pocas veces me da de comer, solo salgo de aquí cuando me necesita, regreso cuando termino.

Que hombre tan cruel como se atreve a hacerle eso a una mujer, tan solo pensar lo que me puede hacer a mi hace que me den nauseas. -Cuéntame ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dijo intentado cambiar el tema.

– bueno veras, mi familia como la recuerdo, era una familia adinerada, tengo 2 hermanos, sus nombres son Edward y Emmert, mi madre es una mujer encantadora, es doctora, recuerdo su mirada, tierna y llena de amor, mi padre en cambio, un hombre de negocios, es abogado, tiene su propia bufete, mis hermanos, lo último que supe de ellos era que estaban terminando sus estudios universitarios, yo soy la más pequeña de mi familia, estaba cursando mi primer año de universidad, mi vida era perfecta ¿Sabes? Estaba enamorada de un chico, su nombre es Jasper, era tierno y encantador conmigo, un día saliendo de la universidad me dirigí a mi casa, era tarde ya que me retarde por mi proyecto final, al salir de la escuela pedí un taxi, el chofer del taxi era William, le otorgue mi dirección y entre al coche, el me miro y me amenazo con un arma me quito mi bolso y mi teléfono, yo me asuste, quería gritar, pero mi garganta no me lo permitía, arranco el coche y me trajo aquí, el primer día pensé que no duraría mucho, mis padres me rescatarían, pero han pasado dos años y ya no espero que eso suceda-.

No sabía que opinar ante esta situación, como es que si sus padres tienen tanto dinero como ella menciona, no la han rescatado. -¡Que! 2 años- grite sorprendida como es que aún estaba aquí, William tiene que ser un hombre importante para evitar que la rescataran.

-Pues bella as notado que la vida da tantas vueltas y ambas tenemos historias diferentes yo llegué aquí y tú te trajo tu padre por causa del juego y ahora ya estamos juntas – dijo sin separar la vista de la pequeña ventana.

–Sí que lo son, pero veras que logremos escapar de aquí, ya lo veras – intente animarla pero no lo lograba –Sabes Isabella, yo tengo 2 años aquí y no lo he logrado, estoy perdiendo las esperanzas – comenzó a llorar – No llores, lo lograremos, tranquila - me acerque hacia ella y la habrase para intentar calmarla.

-Me tranquilizare te lo aseguro pero será mejor si me dejas por ahora ya que estoy recordando muchas cosas – me dijo alejándose de mí y recostándose en su cama.

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte– dije alejándome de ella y caminando hacia mi cama.

Me recosté en la cama, pensando sobre la situación del día de hoy, como puede ser que mi padre fuese capaz de hacerme esto a mí, su única hija, que va a ser de mi ahora, ya no veré a mis amigos, mis escuela, mi vida, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, no sabía que me esperaba mañana, ni de lo que serían capaz de hacerme.

Al despertar note una ligera luz, que entraba por la pequeña ventana, mi cabeza dolía, dado que había llorado la noche anterior hasta quedarme dormida, me sentía en estado de shock por lo sucedido, tardaría un tiempo en superarlo, que sería de mi ahora, era lo único que me preguntaba.

Me quede en la cama pensando en todo y nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe y mire asustada hacia ella, era William.

-¡Despierta!- grito, mientras tocaba a Alice de una manera nada tierna. Alice abrió los ojos de golpe, lo miro pero no dijo nada, - Es tu día de suerte, hoy te iras de aquí, ¡Al fin! Me voy a librar de ti, ¿Y tú? Porque me miras, vamos ponte de pie, ¡Rápido!, es hora de irnos. Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, no sabía que hacer o decir, ayer me dijo que este era mi nuevo hogar y hoy dice que nos vamos. Mire a Alice, aún estaba somnolienta.

-Alice, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- pregunte, ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y no contestar. Bajamos las escaleras, con cuidado por lo desgastadas que estaban, William se encontraba con el mismo traje de ayer, parado al lado de la sala, hablando por teléfono. –Bien, dile que voy para allá- contesto y guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo, - Dejen de mirarme, es hora de irnos-.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una camioneta, era negra con vidrios cromados, entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos traseros. – Es mejor que no intenten nada, por su bien y el mío- por su bien, a quien le interesa su bien, pensé con coraje.

Tomamos camino hacia un sendero que se encontraba cerca de la carretera, era de una manera escabrosa y me provocaba nervios en la piel, ¿A dónde nos lleva? Era lo mismo que me preguntaba en todo momento, ¿Qué sería de mi ahora?, nos estacionamos cerca de una casa muy diferente a donde había pasado la noche, está en cambio tenía un jardín grande y espacioso lleno de árboles, con un gran estacionamiento, una entrada con unos escalones y la planta alta tenía un gran balcón, la diferencia más pronunciada era que esta casa estaba llena de seguridad, nos detuvimos en la entrada principal de la casa y William toco la puerta. La cual se abrió, nos recibió una joven, de tés pequeña pero con un rostro bien definido, su cabello era rubio y tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

-¿a dónde nos lleva? – pregunte un poco alertada por lo que sucedería pero tal parece que no me escucho. Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, la casa era igual de elegante. Algo capto mi atención, era un señor, alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro, tenía unos ojos negros, profundos como la noche. Su mirada era intimidante.

-Bien creo que cumpliste tu trabajo – menciono el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro –como lo pidió señor –dijo William su voz sonaba de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? no me digas señor dime Emmer Harisson– dijo amenazándolo –bueno William creo que as cumplido bien tu trabajo tu cheque te lo dará la joven que está en la puerta – dijo señalando a la joven que estaba parada en la puerta – bien me voy ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

William se retiró y Emmer creo que ese era su nombre nos vio con una cara un tanto extraña, escuche un golpe en la puerta, William se había retirado, al fin no sabría más de él pero ese no era el problema ahora, el problema era ¿Qué sucedería ahora? No dude en decirlo cuando Emmer hablo.

-Vengan síganme, -Me presento, soy Emmer, ella es mi ayudante, Claire, les daré una breve explicación de lo que va a suceder, ustedes ahora son de mi pertenencia y van a estar a mi disposición por los días siguientes hasta que encuentre un comprador para ustedes, Claire, por favor llévalas a su habitación. Alice y yo nos miramos con caras de un poco confusas pero seguimos a Claire, cuando llegamos a una puerta la abrió y había dos camas individuales, una pequeña puerta, Claire nos dio el recorrido hasta la puerta, la abrió, dentro se encontraba un pequeño baño con otra puerta la cual era un closet pequeño.

-Está bien– dijimos las dos con un hilo de voz. – Claire se retiró y Alice y yo nos sentimos más relajadas al momento.

-Alice, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa?, nos van a vender a alguien más, Alice tengo miedo, que tal si nos separan, sé que tengo solo un día de conocerte, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo contar, no tengo a nadie Alice, solo tu- Alice me miro y por un momento vi que quería abrazarme, pero no lo hizo, sé que aún no se siente cómoda conmigo.

-Tranquila Isabella, saldremos de esta- Fueron sus únicas palabras.

Me recosté en la cama, aun aturdida por la situación, como puede cambiar todo en un momento tan pequeño, seguía sin analizar lo que sucedió, como puede ser que mi padre me hiciera tanto daño, ahora que voy a hacer, mi vida era no era perfecta como la de Alice, pero estaba conforme con ella, tan solo me faltaba un año para culminar mis estudios universitarios en medicina, ¿Y ahora?, ya no tendría la oportunidad de cumplir mis expectativas. Fue un día muy ajetreado, necesitaba relajarme, me levante de la cama y decidí tomar una ducha para despejar mi mente. El agua tibia me fue de gran ayuda, relaje mis músculos, Salí de la ducha, tome una toalla que estaba en el closet, al abrirlo me lleve una gran sorpresa, dentro de él se encontraban todo tipo de prendas, de diferentes tallas y colores, ¿Cómo es que si vende a las mujeres puede tener tantos cuidados para ellas?, tome unos jeans, una blusa color beige con cuello en V y Salí a encontrarme con Alice. Ella me miro y su cara se congelo.

-¿Dónde has sacado eso?- Dijo señalando la ropa nueva, -Estaba dentro del closet, supongo que es para nuestro uso, si no ¿Por qué esta ay?- Alice salió de un brinco de la cama y tomo dirección al baño, entro al closet y su cara fue indescriptible, era feliz.

-Isabella, esto no es tan malo, tanta ropa y solo para nosotras-, Dijo tomando un vestido color azul, con un escote pronunciado en la espalda y lo suficiente corto para delatar las piernas. –Alice, será mejor que no te emociones con estas prendas, recuerda que estaremos poco tiempo aquí- Dije sonando razonable ante la situación, pero evitando que se disgustara por no dejarla disfrutar de este momento, por cierto Alice, deja de decirme Isabella, solo dime Bella- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me acerque a mi cama y me recosté a esperar alguna noticia de Emmer, debido a que tenía temor de salir los guardias podrían verme y no quería más problemas, no por ahora. Sentí como el sueño me consumía.

 **Alice pov**

Cuando volvería a ver a mi familia, los extrañaba, extrañaba esos malos chistes de Emmet y la madures de Edward, mi madre, mi pobre madre, la extrañaba demasiado, mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, el sueño me estaba consumiendo.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor, ¿A dónde me lleva?, por favor le daré todo lo que me pida, ¡Bájeme!- Gritaba con pánico en todo mi ser, pero no daba resultado alguno, me alejaba de todo, -¡Cállate!- sentí un golpe sobre mi cabeza.

Me desperté exaltada y sudorosa, era otra pesadilla, cuanto tiempo me seguirían esas pesadillas, no volvería a ver a mi familia.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, observe la cama de Bella, ella seguía durmiendo, no era mala chica, aunque su situación no era la misma que la mía, tenía que estar con ella, nunca conseguiría escaparme de todo esto yo sola. Entre al baño y tome un ducha, tenía tanto que no tomaba una, fue gloria para mi cuerpo. Tome unos jeans de color negro y una blusa blanca de tirante grueso. Salí del baño y observe que Bella seguía durmiendo, tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante- Conteste, la puerta se abrió, era Claire.

-Despiértala por favor, no queremos que Emmer se dé cuenta que sigue dormida, se meterá en problemas, las espero en 10 minutos en la cocina, Emmer quiere hablar con ustedes- Se retiró y cerró la puerta, me dirigí a la cama de Bella y la desperté.

 **Bella pov**

-Bella, Bella, Bella despierta,- Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era la voz de Alice, estaba sentada al costado mío, su cabello estaba húmedo, -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte aun somnolienta. –Emmer no quiere abajo en 10 minutos, quiere hablar con nosotras, será mejor que te levantes ahora- Me levante rápidamente de la cama, entre al baño y tome otra ducha rápida, solo para mi cuerpo, necesitaba relajarme antes de enfrentarme a la realidad.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, Emmer se encontraba parado con un traje negro y una camiseta blanca, estaba hablando por teléfono, se percató de nuestra presencia y señalo sin hacer ruido alguno la cocina, ambas caminamos hacia ella. Dentro estaba Claire, preparando el desayuno, en la barra se encontraba un tazón con fruta, habían dos platos, cada uno con un huevo y beicon a sus lados, ¿Serán para nosotros?, comida, era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Siéntense- Era la voz de Emmer a mis espaldas, - Necesito que estén presentables, esta noche vamos a ir a visitar a un cliente, un importante cliente, tienen suficiente ropa en su closet para escoger, necesito que tomen algo seductor, espero deshacerme de ustedes hoy mismo, llegara nueva mercancía y ya no quiero tenerlas aquí para entonces-. ¿Qué?, otro hombre en tan solo un día, ¿Quién será ese cliente tan importante que quiere que visitemos?, espero este sea menos intimidante que Emmer, me estoy comenzando a cansar de los tratos que tienen ellos hacia nosotras. Tome mi desayuno aun con temor. -¡Coman!- fueron las únicas palabras de Emmer. Me dedique a terminar mi desayuno, me esperaba un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**solo**

 **La historia es mía. Algunos de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Summary: un día normal despiertas, tu vida, da un giro de 180°, tus metas se terminan, todo cambia, todo por el dinero, se resume a quedarte simplemente sola.**

 **Bella pov**

Terminamos el desayuno, con la mirada de Claire y Emmer puestas en nosotras en todo momento, Emmer nos dio la indicación de que subiéramos a nuestra habitación a alistarnos para ir a conocer al nuevo hombre con el que trataríamos, al subir la escaleras algo capto la atención de Alice, era el cuarto de Emmer, tenía una gran ventana. Era grande y espacioso, repleto de lujos. Con un cuarto como este yo sería feliz. Ingresamos a la habitación, Alice seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Dice alejándola de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su cara hacia mí. –Veras bella, no es la vida que yo quiero, he de admitir que estoy feliz por alejarme de William, fueron muchos años los que lo soporte, pero no quiero ir mas de hombre en hombre- El rostro de Alice era triste, me miro y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí bella- ¿Cómo?, Irnos, pensé. –Bella, ya no puedo soportar más esta vida.- Y ¿Qué planeas? –Ya veras, solo necesito tu apoyo, no puedo hacerlo sola-.

En el transcurso del día, nos arreglamos y probamos diversos vestidos, ninguno me convencía. Al fin opte por un vestido color tinto, con un corte en V en la sección del cuello, acompañado de unos zapatos a juego. Alice en cambio, opto por ese vestido azul que habíamos observado el día anterior. Llegadas las 8, Claire toco a la puerta, nos dijo que en meda hora nos marcharíamos.

-Bella, es la hora de irnos.- Dijo Alice con alegría en sus ojos. –Alice, ¿Por qué estás tan alegre, que no ves lo que sucede?- No entendía su sentido del humor. – Bella, no estoy feliz por el hecho de ir con otro hombre, me refiero a que nos marcharemos de este lugar.-Marcharnos, como si fuese tan fácil, la casa estaba rodeada de seguridad, no sería tan fácil.

-¿Cómo planeas que nos marchemos, si la casa está llena de guardias de seguridad?- seguía sin entender el plan de Alice. –Bella, es tan sencillo, anoche, mientras dormías, observe la casa, por la parte trasera ay un patio, esta cerco, supongo que nadie va seguido por ay, además, los guardias no están cerca.- ¿Cómo es que no note que Alice salió de la cama anoche?, fue un día tan agotador.

–Bella, será sencillo, antes de retirarnos de aquí, nos marcharemos bella.- Faltaba menos de media hora para irnos y Alice no toco el tema de nuevo, creo que solo bromeaba. Dude por un momento el plan de Alice, cuando me dijo: es hora, la seguí, bajamos las escaleras, no había rastro ni de Claire ni de Emmer, ¿Cómo es que no estaban?, seguimos caminando llegamos de una puerta pequeña y empolvada.

–Dile adiós a esta vida.- Fueron sus palabras, pero en mi mente yo seguía pensando en que pasaría si alguien se encontrara con nosotras, Alice abrió la puerta y salimos a la parte trasera de la casa, todo se veía sin vida. Caminamos un poco de tiempo más hasta llegar al final, solo había un pared baja.

-¿Cómo pasaremos esto?,- Nos ayudaremos bella, pero anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que noten que nos marchamos. Después de varios intentos y algunos raspones en nuestras piernas, por los vestidos, ambas conseguimos cruzar esa pared. -¿A dónde vamos ahora?, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que escondernos, nos encontraran.- Estaba tan confundida y asustada, no pensaba claro.

-Vamos sígueme- Seguí a Alice por el sendero de la parte trasera de la casa, no podía ver nada, ya había caído la noche, caminamos un poco más, por fin llegamos a la carretera. Mire a lo lejos pero no había casas, solo se observaba la noche, sería una larga noche caminando. No tengo certeza exacta de cuánto tiempo paso, por fin nos encontramos una pequeña casa.

Tocamos a la puerta, abrió una señora, al mirarnos su cara se congelo, no esperaba vernos claro, la señora era de edad ya grande, quizás 50 o 60 años, de piel morena clara, cabello largo y negro, ojos negros. Por fin la señora hablo.

-¿Qué hacen solas a estas horas de la noche?- Su voz era delicada, ladina y tranquila. –Sentimos interrumpir su noche, tenemos horas caminando y solo encontramos esta casa.- Al ver la cara de Alice y nuestra explicación, la señora nos invitó a pasar, su casa era acogedora, tenía un toque rustico, mesa, sillones y muebles, todos de madera, al centro de la sala, en la pared, observe una chimenea encendida, el calor era una sensación deliciosa.

–Pasen, adentro está helando, tomen asiento jovencitas, ¿Gustan un chocolate caliente?- Me sentí feliz, recordé lo que era tener una familia. –Claro, gracias- Contestamos al unísono. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- después de que nos acogió al menos quería saber cuál era su nombre. –Sara Warner, Mucho gusto señoritas, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Nos dedicó una sonrisa tierna y amable.

-Alice, mucho gusto y ella es bella- Señalo hacia mí, estreche mi mano para saludarla, la noche transcurrió, le explicamos la razón del porque caminamos tantas horas, vestidas de esta forma y a estas horas de la noche, Sara se ofreció a dejarnos estar aquí hasta encontrar un lugar más seguro donde estar, me pregunto si Emmer, se habrá dando cuenta ya de nuestra ausencia, no nos han buscado, tengo miedo pensar que pasara, algo que ha recorrido mis pensamientos desde que dejamos la casa es ¿Quién era el hombre con el que nos llevaría?. Nunca lo sabría, no volvería con Emmer jamás.

La señora Sara nos dejó dormir en el cuarto de invitados, nos comentó que su esposo el señor Benjamín, no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pero que ella le explicaría nuestra situación. Nos contó un poco sobre ella, me impresiono el hecho de saber que a sus 50 años, nunca fue capaz de concebir, pero aun así su esposo nunca la abandono, eso debe ser el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté un poco desorientada, tarde un poco en analizar lo que en realidad pasaba, me levante de la cama y observe a Alice durmiendo en el otro extremo de ella.

Después de acerarme un poco, baje a encontrarme con Sara, ella estaba en la cocina con un señor su cabello comenzaba a tornarse de color blanco, supuse que sería Benjamín, su esposo el se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de la mesa, no me acerque, solo espere hasta que Sara noto mi presencia, me señalo con la mano que me acercara, aun con temor lo hice, el señor Benjamín levanto su mirada hacia mí, no me miro con recelo, me sonrió con una sonrisa cálida y agradable.

-Buenos días, mucho gusto, soy Benjamín Warner.- Extendió su mano para saludarme, la tome cortésmente y conteste, -Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan.

\- Alice bajo momentos después a unirse a nosotros, Sara nos comentó que tenía algo de ropa que nos podría otorgar, además de invitarnos a desayunar, ella tenía un don espectacular para cocina. Un dolor comenzó en mi pecho, al recordar que no goce de esto con mis abuelos.

Sara nos otorgó algo de ropa cómoda, no era la que esperaba, un par de faldas largas y unas blusas a juego, aunque no era el atuendo más moderno, nos ayudaría a pasar desapercibidas, mientras encontrábamos el lugar exacto en el que estábamos.

Llegada la tarde, Benjamín nos mencionó que iría al pueblo más cercano, ambas optamos por acompañarlo, tomamos nuestros vestidos y tacones. El viaje fue largo, Benjamín es un señor muy amigable, de esta manera el viaje fue interesante.

Al llegar le preguntamos donde nos encontrábamos. Nos dijo que en Woodhaven, cerca de Brooklyn, donde estaba mi antiguo hogar, al llegar, Benjamín menciono que si regresaríamos a su casa nos encontraba en una hora en este mismo lugar, le agradecimos la estancia, pero era momento de buscar algo más.

Caminamos buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche, caminamos cerca de 40 minutos, lo mejor sería regresar con Benjamín, caminamos de regreso, al verlo nos alegramos.

-Chicas, creía que preferían estar en otro lugar.- Ambas nos sentimos avergonzadas por el cambio, en regresar con ellos.

-No tenemos donde quedarnos.- Contesto Alice, con sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

-Tranquilas, pueden regresar conmigo, quédense el tiempo que sea necesario.- Tomamos camino de regreso a su casa, nuestro nuevo plan seria buscar trabajo. Al llegar a su casa. Sara nos recibió con una sonrisa tierna, me alegro saber que estaba feliz de vernos.

-Vengan a comer, deben estar hambrientos.- Nos acercamos al comedor, Sara tenía preparado una sopa casera, se veía deliciosa.

-¿Cómo les fue chicas?- Pregunto Sara, tomando asiento al lado de Benjamín.

-Bien gracias, recorrimos la cuidad en busca de trabajo, pero aun no encontramos nada.- Dije comiendo un poco de mi sopa. –Isabella, la perseverancia es el mejor amigo, encontraran un trabajo pronto.- Esperaba que eso sucediera, no es que no me agradara vivir con ellos, son agradables, pero esperábamos encontrarlo pronto. –Esta sopa esta deliciosa Sara, muchas gracias.- Alabo Alice el platillo, era cierto, estaba deliciosa.

-Me alegra que les agradara, ¿Apetecen un poco más?- Gracias Sara, que amable es, la comida a estado deliciosa.- Todos terminaron, Alice y yo tomamos camino al patio trasero de su casa. Al llegar nos sentamos en una banca de madera. Su patio estaba repleto de flores, la señora Sara tenia buen gusto.

-Bella, crees que encontremos trabajo pronto.- Pregunto Alice, tomando una rosa y acercándose a aspirar su aroma. –Claro que si Alice, no me gustaría irme de aquí Sara y Benjamín, son personas muy agradables, pero es más responsabilidad para ellos.- En eso tenía razón, que pasaría con Emmer, ¿Aun nos está buscando?, y ¿Si nos encuentra?

-Mañana volveremos al centro y buscaremos.-

El día transcurrió lento pero agradable, ayer cuando llegamos, no me percate de la presencia de un piano de cola en su sala, Benjamín comenzó a tocar una melodía era tan agradable escucharlo, pero me resulto triste recordar a mi padre, cada vez que escuchaba sus dedos sobre las teclas.

-Que hermosa melodía Benjamín, ¿Cómo se llama? – Me intrigaba saberlo, era tan agradable escucharlo.

-Moonlight, querida, Beethoven, siempre fue para mí un ídolo en el piano, cuando yo era pequeño, mis padres escuchaban su música, yo crecí escuchándolo, ahora tengo el orgullo de interpretar algunas de sus canciones.- Que dicha, poder interpretarlo de esa manera, aunque me costó admitir que en mi mente sonaba esa melodía, la cual me recordó lo triste que era mi vida en estos momentos.

-Mi padre es fan de sus interpretaciones, me hubiese gustado aprender a tocarlo, pero me agradan unas cosas diferentes, mi hermano, el si aprendió a tocar el piano desde que tenía 15 años, me encantaría que pudieran escucharlo tocar.- Menciono Alice, sus ojos se humedecieron, recordó a su familia, era triste pensarlo, yo tampoco tenía a la mía.

-Alice, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Pregunto Sara, se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba al lado del piano.

-Vera Sara, tengo dos hermanos, ambos son tan lindos, Emmet, es el mayor, él es, dice mi madre, un desastre.- En sus ojos se notó un brillo que no había visto antes.- Edward, es el más relajado, siempre dedicado a sus proyectos. Mi padre, es el abogado, es un gran hombre, siempre ayudando a los más necesitados y mi madre, ella es mi ejemplo a seguir, es de un corazón noble y bondadoso, usted me recuerda mucho a ella señora Sara.- Alice miro a Sara y se acercó a abrazarla, comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila querida, no llores, regresaras con tu familia.- Trato de darle aliento, Alice sufrió más tiempo bajo las manos de William, no sabía de lo que él fue capaz de hacerle el tiempo que estuvo bajo sus encargos.

El día transcurrió de manera rápida e interesante, mañana volveríamos a ir al centro de la cuidad para seguir en busca de un trabajo. Cenamos con Sara y Benjamín, son tan amigables, al estar con ellos me siento en un hogar.

Ingresamos a nuestra habitación, tome una ducha rápida, me coloque un blusón de Sara para dormir mas cómoda, seque mi cabello, al recostarme en la cama, perdí la noción del tiempo, me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí un destello de luz entrando por la ventana, con algo de trabajos abrí los ojos, mire hacia el otro lado, Alice no estaba en la cama, ¿Dónde se habrá ido?, me arregle y baje, Alice se encontraba con Sara, fue una imagen tan bella, Alice estaba haciendo galletas con Sara. Es una gran mujer, nos ha ayudado tanto.

-Que bien huele.- Alabe las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa. Alice me dedico una sonrisa. –Toma una, Alice las casino, están deliciosas.- Tome una, mi paladar degusto esa sensación del sabor dulce, era deliciosa. –Alice, están deliciosas, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien.- le sonreí. –Mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeña.- Me dedico su encantadora sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ir de nuevo al centro de la cuidad a buscar un trabajo, ¿Me acompañas Alice?- Dije mientras tomaba otra galleta. –Claro bella.- el camino al centro de la cuidad, fue más corto que ayer, Alice y yo planeábamos ahorrar un dinero para mudarnos y comenzar de nuevo, juntas.

Al llegar al centro caminamos unos minutos, algo capto mi atención, al cruzar la calle, una pancarta en las estanterías de una tienda solicitando empleadas.

-¡Alice!, mira, solicitan empleadas, anda vamos.- Entramos en la tienda y nos recibió una joven, se veía amigable, su cabello era largo y castaño, era alta, su piel blanca y sus ojos color verde.

-Buenos días. Bienvenidas a Meyli´s, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- Fue amable con nosotras, comenzaba a agradarme. –Observamos la pancarta afuera, nos gustaría solicitar el empleo.- Menciono Alice, dedicándole una sonrisa a la señorita.

-¡O claro!, pasen conmigo.- Caminamos al fondo de la tienda, entramos en un pequeño salón, en el se encontraba un escritorio, un pequeño sofá y algunos muebles de madera, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un joven sentado, tenía su mirada fija en su computador, al captarse de nuestra presencia desvió su mirada asía nosotras.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué pasa Amanda?- Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, era alto, moreno, su cabello era negro y sobre su traje se notaban sus marcados músculos, que hombre, noto que lo observaba, desvié la mirada. Me sonroje.

-Adelante. Me presento, mi nombre es Geremy Tayler, soy el dueño, me gustaría realizarles algunas preguntas, tomen asiento por favor. ¿Ambas solicitaran el empleo?- Nos dedicó una sonrisa a ambas a la vez, incluso el acento de este hombre tenía un toque de sensualidad, si obtenemos el empleo, esto será interesante. Alice seguía anonada sin mencionar nada, tomamos asiento en la sillas situadas frente a su escritorio. Comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres señoritas?- No solo era atractivo, no resistiría ver su rostro. –Alice Cullen, un gusto.- Ahora si hablas Alice, tengo que admitir que estoy igual de perpleja que ella. –Isabella Sawn.- Dije estrechando mi mano.

Geremy comenzó a hablar. – Muy bien, como ya habrán notado, somos una agencia de viajes, contamos con deferentes sucursales, en la que nos encontramos ahora es la principal, me gustaría saber si ¿Cuentan con disponibilidad de horario?- Pregunto.

-Estamos disponibles ante cualquier horario.- Conteste por ambas. –Muy bien, ¿Han trabajado antes en una agencia de viajes?- Como contestaba ante eso, no había tenido muchos empleos, el último fue en una pizzería situada cerca de mi universidad. – No, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender lo que sea necesario.- En verdad necesitaba este empleo.

-Y ¿Usted señorita Cullen?- Dirigió su mirada a Alice. – La verdad es que no, nunca he tenido un empleo, mis padres son un poco anticuados, para ellos dedicarme al estudio era lo principal.- Recordé que Alice me había dicho que su familia era de grandes ingresos.

-No hay problema, podemos otorgarles la capacitación necesaria, les daré una explicación en lo que consiste. Tomaran dos semanas de capacitación, Amanda se encargara de ello, si realizan todas las actividades planteadas en esas semanas el empleo es suyo. – Dos semanas ¿Qué?, tendríamos que hablarlo con Sara, no creo que le agrade la idea de mantener en su casa a dos desconocidas, tanto tiempo.

-¿Están de acuerdo?- Me agrava la idea de tener un empleo, pero no podía oponerme, no estaría sencillo encontrar otro empleo. Alice me dedico una mirada, se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, acento con mi cabeza hacia Alice, ella tampoco sabía que contestar. – Estamos de acuerdo.- Dijo Alice.

-Si están de acuerdo entonces, las esperamos mañana a las 8:00 am, Un gusto conocerlas. Señorita Swan.- Estrecho su mano para despedirme. –Señorita Cullen.- Despidió a Alice. Salimos de su oficina, nos encontramos con Amanda, estaba hablando al teléfono.

-Esperamos su confirmación sobre su futuro viaje, le atendió Amanda Grace, Agencia de viajes Meyli's agradece su preferencia.- Colgó la llamada y dedico su mirada a nosotras.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto. –Regresaremos mañana por la mañana, tomaremos dos semanas de capacitación, entonces sabremos si estaremos contratadas.- Dijo Alice dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces las esperamos mañana.- Nos dedicó una sonrisa, Amanda era amigable. No tenía palabras, Geremy, era muy joven para ser dueño de tantas sucursales como el mencionaba. Debe ser agradable.

El transcurso a la casa de Sara fue agradable, Alice y yo platicamos sobre cómo era nuestra vida antes de conocernos. Me agradaría conocer a su familia, me conto que Emmet, su hermano mayor, era la alegría de su hogar, siempre tomando el lado bueno de las cosas. En cambio Edward su hermano siguiente, era más dedicado a sus estudios, con excelencia académica, pero más reservado que Emmet.

-¿Y tus hermanos, que estudiaban?- Indague un poco más en la vida de Alice, yo soy hija única, nunca sabría lo que es tener un hermano mayor.

-Mis hermanos.- Continuo Alice.- Estaban cursando su último año de universidad, ambos estudian Derecho, el sueño de mi padre era que ellos dirigieran la empresa en su lugar, recuerdo que él siempre me decía que estudiara Derecho, pero no era lo mío, yo prefiero las modas, lastimosamente no poder terminar mis estudios.- Tranquila Alice, yo tampoco termine, pensé. -¿Y tú bella?-.

-Estaba cursando mi último año en Medicina. Alice, ya verás que saldremos de esta y recusaremos nuestros estudios.- No me percate de la rapidez que paso el tiempo, llegamos a casa de Sara, el señor Benjamín nos llevaba a la cuidad y después nos regresábamos con él. Por su trabajo en el centro no le resultaba difícil regresar con nosotras.

-Hola querido.- Recibió Sara a su esposo con un beso en sus labios, ambas desviamos la mirada para no incomodar a la feliz pareja. – Chicas que gusto verlas, ¿Encontraron algún empleo?, Vamos a la mesa, es hora de cenar-.

Caminamos a la mesa, le ayudamos a Sara a preparar y le platicamos nuestra nueva oportunidad de empleo.

-Claro, la agencia de viajes, como no lo recordé, tienen más de dos semanas solicitando empleadas, lo lamento chicas, disculpen.- En realidad no había necesidad de una disculpa, ella hacia más por nosotras por acogernos sin conocernos.

-Conozco al dueño, el señor Billy Tayler, dejo al mando a su hijo hace al menos un año, debido a un accidente automovilístico que sufrió, ahora esta postrado en una silla de ruedas, tengo entendido que no volverá a caminar, ahora él se encuentra con su esposa en New York, su esposa dirige las sucursales en aquella zona y su hijo se mudó para estar al mando de estas, les dará el empleo, es un gran joven y tienen que admitir, el joven Geremy es atractivo.- Ambas reímos, observe de reojo como Alice se sonrojaba, claro que era atractivo.

La cena transcurrió platicando sobre nuestro futuro empleo, mi mayor temor era la incomodidad que sufriría Sara al tenernos más tiempo con ella, pero no fue, resulto encantada con la idea de ayudarnos, además, estuvo dispuesta a ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que necesitáramos. Le ayudamos a recoger los platos de la cena y asear la mesa, subimos a la habitación, Alice se ducho primero y luego yo. Me recosté, mañana nos esperaba un gran día. Confiaba en las palabras de Sara, en que nos darían el empleo, en verdad lo necesitábamos.

* * *

Mil gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme sus Reviews, me alientan a seguir la historia… Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
